


The Most Intricate Riddle

by jmjwrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmjwrites/pseuds/jmjwrites
Summary: Edward and Oswald finally take care of the unfinished business between them while locked up by the Court of Owls.





	The Most Intricate Riddle

Oswald reached out, grabbing a handful of jumpsuit and pulled Ed in close. He paused a moment, debating what to do. It lasted too long. He should have just slammed Ed against the bars until he felt better. They both were breathing heavily from the sudden, violent motion and all the unfinished business between them.

Oswald’s hesitation was a mistake. Ed took him by the collar with both hands, his lips quivering into a snarl. Oswald’s eyes widened, but Ed softened an instant later, eyebrows furrowed sheepishly. He tugged Oswald against the bars, leaned down, and kissed him right on the lips. Oswald would have gasped if he had any air left in his lungs, but Ed left him breathless. He let go of Ed’s clothing, reaching up to hold Ed’s face in his hands. Ed’s hands trailed down his chest. It wasn’t until Oswald felt the cool air of the cell that he realized Ed had unzipped the front of his jumpsuit. Ed pulled back, gazing down at Oswald.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Oswald’s heart began to mend.

He shrugged his arms out of the grey jumpsuit, letting it slide off his body onto the floor. Ed smiled slightly, leaning as much as he could through the bars and kissing Oswald’s collarbone. He made his way down Oswald’s chest, running his hands along his side. Ed gasped suddenly as his finger brushed the scar left by his own bullet. Caressing the wound with his thumb, he looked down.

“I’m so sorry, Oswald,” he whispered, his voice full of gravel and regret. Tears dripped from his eyes, landing silently on the cement floor. Lips trembling, Oswald kissed Ed’s forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as hot tears ran down his own face. Ed continued on his path of kissing. Reaching Oswald’s pelvis, he knelt down and took him in his mouth.

Oswald gasped at the sudden warmth and wetness surrounding his cock. Ed kept caressing the awful scar with his thumb, his other hand resting on Oswald’s hip. Oswald wrapped his fingers through Ed’s hair rocking his body forward and back to match the motions of Ed’s mouth. Moaning, Oswald let himself relax for the first time in months. He came quickly, quivering with absolute bliss.

Ed swallowed and adjusted his glasses. Weak, Oswald dropped to his knees and took Ed’s hands in his own. He wiped the dribble of cum from the corner of Ed’s mouth, running his thumb over Ed’s lips. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Oswald whispered. 

There was a pause. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours as the two watched each other, unblinking, once more. Finally, Ed spoke. He held at last the answer for Oswald, his most intricate riddle.

“I love you,” Ed said quietly. And Oswald smiled.


End file.
